


Phantomic Desire

by Megane



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Fingering, Character Study, Edgeplay, Fantasizing, Figment of Imagination, Finger Sucking, M/M, Masturbation, Object of Desire, Sexual Fantasy, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: A guy like him shouldn't make such an impression. Ocelot's met soldiers, mercs, all those kinds of people. He's not easily impressed, but there's something about this guy, this Snake character...It just keeps him up at night.





	Phantomic Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kpark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpark/gifts).



> Also titled "Late Night Obsession". A companion piece to/a prelude of [The Cost of Satisfaction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918057).

Ocelot wasn’t sure where his fascination had come from. He finally had a face to pair with the codename “Naked Snake”. And honestly, he wasn’t sure what to think. Snake didn’t come off as more than the typical by-the-books soldier. Admittedly, he had caused a stir. He had dealings in things that earned him a lot of respect, but from first impressions, Ocelot couldn’t say much. Snake had the eyes of a man who had seen unspeakable things, learned the odd truths of the world, and was still figuring out his place in this war machine. His mannerisms were clipped and unexpressive, which was so contrary to Ocelot himself.

However — and that word was key ‘ _however’_....

Ocelot couldn’t get Snake out of his mind, and because of their work, it was hard to avoid him. Whenever new intel had been brought in, Ocelot was one of the few to review the private reels of recordings from the CCTV cameras. The way Snake moved was… hypnotic in a way. So precise, so careful. So steady and enviously stealthy. And when he had to dispose of people, he moved with such accuracy that Ocelot felt a thrill watching it.

From that moment on, he kept watching out for Snake, kept keeping tabs on the man, and after making his acquaintance a few more times over, Ocelot finally realised rather belatedly that there was something he felt seeing this man. Need, _hunger_. He felt an unmistakable wanting whenever he saw Snake. Ocelot could only laugh at himself and tried to explain it away. It was the thrill of seeing a new rival. He was excited to have someone he could finally consider on his level. With everything he knew and orchestrated, it was finally nice to have someone who could keep pace. But, it was more than that. The realisation hit him again harder, _hotter,_ than before.

He wanted Snake. He wanted the touch of his hands, the heat of his body, the bite of his teeth. Ocelot wasn’t sure what to do with the information at first, but once he was _fully_ aware of it and felt the pressing urgency of his desire, he knew that there was only _one_ thing he could do. Unfortunately, he had to wait several hours until he was alone before he could do anything about it. But when he was finally free in the privacy of his own threadbare room, he could finally indulge himself.

All thought escaped his mind; there was only the silent, rhythmic hunger crawling inside of his body and fueling his every action instinctively. Ocelot walked over to the small footlocker at the end of his bed and opened it. He pushed aside a couple of meaningless papers and opened up the hidden pocket just at the bottom. Sliding away the panel revealed the bottle of lube, still half full. Ocelot licked his lips. The first thought of the night came in the form of Snake using this bottle himself, squeezing a more than generous amount of his cock before slamming into Ocelot. Hard.

Ocelot drew in a shaky breath and stood up to his feet. He almost lost his balance. He reached out for the edge of his bed to catch himself and chuckled. _‘Easy there,’_ he thought to himself, turning the bottle of lube between his dexterous fingers. He flicked it under his left arm, caught it in the same hand, and then nonchalantly tossed it onto the bed. _‘Gotta get to the best part first.’_

As he undressed, he imagined Snake’s rough fingers tracing patterns over his skin. He could practically feel the warmth of the other man against his back. He worked off the belt, and his wrists burned from the phantom touch of Snake’s hands. By the time he was fully naked, Ocelot had invisible marks of claim on different parts of his body, and he relished the conjured image. He moved onto the bed as if he was instructed and sat back on his bed, legs open and propped up.

He never needed to jerk off so bad in his life. There had been moments when the urge hit him so hard he was almost dizzy, but this was… _Damn,_ he wasn’t sure he could entirely describe the way he enjoyed the slow burn of desire. He couldn’t describe why he could so perfectly picture Snake slowly sucking his cock. And god, he wouldn’t be slow out of any tenderness or care. Snake would do it to drive Ocelot crazy. He would do it to make him squirm, to see how long he could last until his patience wore thin.

Ocelot knew because he could see that in Snake’s eyes. He looked like the type of man who could adapt, who could string out his partner before diving in and giving them _all_ they cried for and more. Ocelot’s fingers were so slick as he fingered himself; it was almost obscene. He had fat beads of pre-cum dripping down his slit. His cock perfectly displayed how needy he was, but Ocelot just couldn’t give in yet. No, not yet.

His back arched as he found that spot inside of him that made him gasp and pant out breathless prayers. He quirked his fingers slowly and stroked that place slowly until he was so wound up he thought he would cum right there. His legs jerked as he pulled his fingers out. The idea of Snake biting into his thigh as he cooled down made Ocelot moan weakly. His reprieve was brief. Without waiting more than a few heartbeats, Ocelot immediately began fingering himself again. He was quick, merciless, fucking into that one spot that made him see stars. He wrapped the fingers of his free hand around his cock, relishing the spotty slickness on his shaft. Pre-cum dripped more freely now as he worked himself up into a frenzy.

His mouth was partially opened as he sucked in quick breaths, trying to keep his voice down, and _god_ . That gave life to a beautiful image in his head: Snake hovering over him, thrusting into him like a beast, and growling for him to keep quiet. It was so much; it was _everything_. It—

“G-gah!!” Ocelot grit his teeth, and his entire body tightened as he came messily. Up to his chest, on his stomach, and all over his hand. He tightened the hand around his shaft and gave long, lazy pumps. Ocelot whimpered, feeling overstimulated already and loving every moment of it. His breath trembled as he curled the fingers inside of himself once again. “Fuck…” He groaned out as he uncurled his body. He pulled his fingers out and leaned back against the wall at the head of his bed.

His mind was too hazy to put together a proper image of how Snake would have reacted to the sight of him now, marked by his own cum. He slowly drew the hand on his cock away, staring at his fingers sullied by his own actions. A reminder of his fascination. Could it even be called that now? He chuckled to himself. Maybe obsession? Who was he to lie to himself?

Without waiting another moment, he brought his hand up to his mouth and let his eyes fall closed. He moved slowly, savouring the taste of himself. That stoked the dying embers of his need. The fire slowly build up within him. He sighed through his nose as he imagined rough hands sliding up against his chest, calling him a mess, telling him to make sure he cleaned everything up.

It sounded good being ordered around by him. Being involved in he was in this machine, Ocelot was no stranger to orders or commands, but hearing it in Snake’s voice in his mind broke him down on a new level. His cock, not even completely flaccid, twitched in interest. Ocelot could feel the weight of Snake straddling one of his legs, giving him enough room to jerk himself off if he wanted. And yes, _yes,_ Ocelot wanted that more than anything. He wanted Snake’s rough voice muttering filthy nothings in his ear while he got off.

His other hand went to his cock and stroked downward. Ocelot gasped. Enough time had passed that he wasn’t mood crushingly sensitive, but even the smallest touch made his chest jerk upward in surprise. Good, perfect. Just what he wanted. He moved purely at the whim of the phantom grinding against him and whispering dirty things. He cleaned the cum off his body and brought his fingers to his mouth again.

It didn’t take him long to fall into the rhythm again. He sucked his cum-stained fingers clean, even flicking his tongue between them and groaning softly. His posture slouched against the wall as he gave into his need, let it consume him and drag him down. He could feel the phantom of Snake hover over him again, watching him fall apart. Ocelot moaned against his own fingers and began stroking against his tongue, imagining for a moment that it was Snake’s fingers. He wondered how Snake’s cock would have felt on his tongue; he would have welcomed the weight of it, worshipped it like a holy relic if he only had the chance.

When his orgasm hit this time, it was enough to bring tears to his eyes. It hit like a freight train, and Ocelot keened in spite of himself, losing himself in the pleasure he was so tightly wrapped in. He fell back to the bed with a thin sheen of sweat all over his body. He pulled his hand off his cock while he dragged the other away from his face, pulling spit down against his bottom lip as he stared at the ceiling in a haze.

It was so hard to keep his eyes open. Fuck trying to remember his own name. He smirked tiredly and closed his eyes for a moment. He’d need… _a while_ to recover from this. And when he did, there was no guarantee that he wouldn’t take his phantom on for another round.


End file.
